Interrupted Moment
by gamegeek2
Summary: An interrupted moment occurs between two people, and the one who interrupts it leaves a little twist at the end. One-shot. Poem-fic.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me; I haven't got enough money as it is.

Interrupted Moment

**_Sometimes I cannot find the words,  
To tell you how I feel,_**

She gazed beautificially at him, longing held with such passion deep within her chocolate-brown eyes. Her linger on him did not last long, however, for his eyes flickered to her own.

She wished she could tell him how she felt about him; like the way her pale cheeks tinted rosy-red every time he paid even the littlest attention towards her; the way she could feel dozens of butterflies fluttering softly in her stomache when his gaze caught hers.

But she was just too scared to tell him her feelings right there and then; she was sitting comfortably on a flush, red rug beside the warm and slightly flickering fire in the Gryffindor common room, and he was sitting, relaxed, upon the red-gold armchair, only a tiny distance between the two of them.

The common room was empty besides themself, save a couple of First-Years who were trying to finish off a vile potions essay for Professor Snape.

**_But I hope you'll always know,  
That my love for you is real._**

She sighed and sniffed quietly, but despite her wishes, he caught her in his emerald green gaze once again. Her heart was beating faster, the palms of her hands were covered in a small layer of sweat. She decided to stand up from her position and walk over to him. Her slipper-clad feet scuffled gently across the finely embroidered rug and she sat on the right arm of the armchair.

Her red, full lips quivering as she opened her mouth to say something to him - but what? Nervously, she lifted her shaking hands and played with a small strand of her vivid, red hair by curling it on her slender finger.

Even this close to him, she could not tell him, for what would happen if her rejected her? She would most likely be teased mercilessly every day. "I...I..." she began almost silently, stuttering. His piercing yet caring gaze silenced her immeadiatly from her embarrasing nervousness. She didn't know why. _Probally because A) I have no idea what to say anyway, and B) his beautiful green eyes held a haunted look which reminded me of about how I felt when I was being manipulated by _**him**she thought.

**_For everyday I'm thankful,  
That you have come my way,  
_**

His eyes still lingering painfully yet pleasurefully upon her own, he slowly began to move nearer to her body. They quickly flickered towards her enticing lips which were slightly pursed open.

He lifted his right hand towards her face, but midway, he stopped, silently asking her if she wanted it to happen. Her warm, chocolate-brown eyes and the quicker rising of her chest told him 'yes'.

His face slowly neared hers, his right hand cupped her flushed cheek, his other, free hand losing itself deep within her silky and luxurioud hair.

Lips met lips and for a short moment, they savoured the sweet taste of eachother. She tilted her head slightly to the left, whilst his tongue softly pryed her lips open and she responded quickly to this movement.

He could taste the chocolatey substance that was in her mouth and he could still feel it lingering upon his moist, swollen lips as they pulled away, reluctantly.

**And I think I know I love you...**

"More then words can say." the two young teenagers whispered to eachother, deeply lost in lust and love.

"Except for when older brothers barge in on their own sister and best friend snogging eachother senseless!" Ron shouted angrily at the two of them sitting entwined in eachothers arms. Harry shot up immeadiatly, knocking poor Ginny towards the floor which resulted in alot of cursing directed at Harry.

"Sorry, Ginny," he spoke hastily.

"No, Harry, you should be saying sorry to ME!" Ron glared at him.

"Why?" Harry returned.

"Why, you idiot? You're my best friend!" Ron spat at him. He turned towards his younger, flustered sister. "And you're my sister!"

"And?" the younger teenagers responded in unison towards Ron.

"You're my best friend and you're my sister!"

"I think we've already established that fact, Ron Bilius Weasley," Ginny said in a monotonus tone towards her brother. "And I think it's best if we get to the fact other then that I'm related to you, and that Harry's your best friend."

"So?" Harry regained his composition. "What's wrong with me and Ginny 'snogging eachother senseless' as you put it?"

"Well," Ron said dully.

"Don't you dare state the fact that I'm your sister and Harry's your best friend!" Ginny warned Ron in a dangerous tone.

"It's just that you could've hurried up with getting together earlier." he finished.


End file.
